


Eight O'Clock Train

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Series: Sherlock Prompts [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Past Mollcroft, Tumblr Prompt, sherlolly ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: Sometimes the past should be left alone. Sherlock believes that he is in a committed relationship with Molly, and he is ready to take to the next level. The problem is that things are not always what they seem.





	Eight O'Clock Train

  Sherlock ran the bow across the strings with enough force to break them. The most bloodcurdling screech could be heard within the confines of 221 Baker Street as the both bow and violin busted. The man himself worked to control his breathing, but even through clenched teeth he found it hard.

 

  Only hours before his life was perfect. He was the world’s only consulting detective, which meant he had a never-ending supply of cases to solve. His best friend worked alongside him. He was comfortable when it came to finances and lacked nothing. And he had the sweetest, most beautiful girlfriend. At least he had thought. This was where it all fell apart.

 

  _Molly leaned over the body, her small hands working deep within the chest cavity. Sherlock stood back and watched her. He found that there was nothing more relaxing than watching her work, her brilliant mind never ceased to amaze him. She was truly a match for him. He clasped one the hand in his pocket around a small box. It had taken him awhile to finally make the decision, but now that he had there was nothing that would stop him from making Molly Hooper his wife._

_“The train leaves tomorrow at eight in the morning. I would suggest being ready a couple of hours beforehand so I can pick you up.” He had thought over the best means of asking her, from hiding the ring inside a cadaver (John vetoed that idea) to simply giving her the ring one day over coffee. In the end he went with the more romantic suggestion that John had advised._

_“Sherlock, I already told you that I have to work this weekend. It was nice of you to invite me to your parents’ for Christmas, but there is just no way that I will be able to make it.” Molly shook her head, but continued with the body._

_“I have already taken the liberty of finding you a replacement. Dr. Myers owes me a favor.” Not that he would mention what that favor was, he doubted Molly would approve. It was funny how someone’s opinion mattered to him now._

_“You… you… Sherlock! You can’t just interfere in my life like that.” Molly’s mouth hung open as he looked across at the man. If there was ever a look that spoke of incredulous shock, it was the one currently gracing her features. “Why is it so important that I go with you anyway?”_

_“Is it wrong that I wish for my girlfriend to meet my parents? I might not be as well versed in relationships as John, but I thought this was one of those important steps.” Several thoughts went through his head at that moment, wondering why she seemed averse to meeting his family. Neither of them was embarrassed of the other, and he knew she wasn’t ashamed of her work. So what was the problem?_

_Molly pulled off her gloved and turned on the water at the sink. She didn’t speak for a moment, just concentrated on cleaning off the gore. Once her hands were dry she turned to face the man on the other side of the room._

_“I… this is not a conversation I ever thought I would be having with you.” Molly swallowed visibly hard, her hands twisting together in front of her. “Sherlock, we are not dating.”_

_“Don’t be stupid, of course we are. After I explained about that phone call and you forgave me…” Sherlock watched as a look of confusion crossed Molly’s face. Surely he hadn’t read the situation wrong._

_“Sherlock….” Molly sighed and gave a little half smile._

_“The train still leaves at eight. My parents expect to meet you.”_

_Molly’s face fell at that, her shoulders hunching inwards. With a thick swallow she opened her mouth……_

What she had to say was worse than the realization that they hadn’t been dating. At first he had been confused. She had already met his parents? How? Surely neither of them had any cause to contact her. The reality was far stranger.

 

  She had quietly told him about Mycroft. How during the first few months after he was “dead” had been hard for both of them. Neither knew if he would live or die, and Molly had been tasked to keep the secret of his survival. Something she had never had to deal with before. Mycroft had visited her, coaching her on how to deal with covert situations. According to her, things just naturally progressed to coaching of a different kind. She swore that the relationship had only lasted a couple of months, but it was enough to send Sherlock stomping out of the morgue without a word.

 

  “I have always suspected that you were a fool, brother mine, but now I have confirmation of the fact.” Mycroft stepped inside the sitting room, watching as his brother’s back stiffened.

 

  Sherlock didn’t say anything. What was there to say? That his brother betrayed him, that he touched what wasn’t his to touch? That Sherlock was heartbroken and angry? None of them seemed right, so he just remained silent.

 

  “You had no claim to her. To all outward appearances you could have cared less about her.” Mycroft stayed where he was, he had no desire to be injured. “She was lost in a world she has no idea how to navigate. I showed her the way.”

 

  “You had no reason to cross the line.” Sherlock pressed his forehead against the windowpane, his eyes pressed tightly shut.

 

  “Sometimes it takes more than words to help someone find their way.” With a sigh Mycroft took a step back. “Sherlock, what happened between us was years ago. It ended, and not once sense has it started again. The heart was never involved. She never betrayed you there. Do not let this ruin what you two could have.”

 

  Sherlock remained where he was until his brother had left. He wanted to strangle the other man, to scream and hurt. Instead he took his own step back, reached down to where he had thrown the ring box, and slipped it inside his pocket. The train left at eight the next morning, and neither him nor Molly were going to miss it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for Sherlock finding out that Molly had already met his parents through Mycroft, jealousy and explanations commence, Sherlolly and Mollcroft. I love both Sherlolly and Mollcroft, so I wanted to do this in such a way that neither would be shown in too bad a light. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
